


Cravings

by lithiumrose595



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, Reylo - Freeform, angsty shit, i don't know I have a lot of feelings for this two, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiumrose595/pseuds/lithiumrose595
Summary: "Darkness cannot exist without light.Just like the way he feels about her—his soul, his equal, his salvation… his light. But could he be saved."Kylo misses her and wants to see her once more.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness cannot exist without light.  
Just like the way he feels about her—his soul, his equal, his salvation… his light. But could he be saved, he wonders as he stars at her small form, snoring softly on the small bed. Kylo crouches down so he can watch her better. His scans her feature carefully. His lips quirk up in a small smile as he watches she snores softly. It was obvious that the girl was exhausted from her training.  
His smile turns into a slight frown as he notices how thin she is since their last encounter. He lets out a deep sighs as he gets up to sit on the bed. There is something about watching her that makes his heart feels at ease.  
Carefully, he reaches out, tucking the loose strands of her hair. Oh how he wishes to feel her skin once more—to feel her warmness beneath his fingertips. His eyes travel down to her lips, staring at them for a long moment. Oh how he yearns to feel what’s it like to kiss those lips…  
Rey stirs slightly, which causes Kylo to withdraw his hand away. Not wanting to feel as though he has intruded her sleep, Kylo gets up, ready to leave, but he stops when he feels his cape is being pulled by her.  
“Ben?” she drawls tiredly. “Is that you?”  
He turns to face her. The sun is barely rises. The soft glow from the window gently illuminating her small features. He freezes, not knowing what to do with himself. A part of him is ashamed to come to her this way when she has her guard down, but a part of him crave her company, after all it’s been three months since their last encounter on Crait.  
“I..I apologize for intruding…” he says softly.  
“It’s alright…When did you?”  
“Not too long ago. I couldn’t sleep,” he says truthfully as he stares down at her. Her skin is slightly damp from the warm air. Her hair is a bit messy, but she’s still look as beautifully as the day she came to him on the First Order fleet. “I understand if you don’t want to see me after what i’ve done.” Rey looks up to meet his gaze. He expects her to be angry at least for mentioning the incident on Crait, but he is surprised to see that there is not anger in her eyes.  
“It’s a war and we are enemy after all…There is no use in getting mad at you when we’re both fighting on the opposite side of this war.”  
“My offer is still valid…,” he cuts in.  
“My answer remains the same, Ben. I cannot join you in this…”  
“You are still holding on to that hope I see. Nothing changes at all.” He sighs as he moves to stand close to the door. Rey’s gaze follows. “I am the most powerful man in the whole galaxy now Rey. Is this not intriguing to you?”  
“Power means nothing to me Ben, and you know it. I’ll be damn if I have to watch the Resistance falls under the First Order.”  
“Ah, but it is slowly succumbing to my control while the Resistance is slowly wither away day by day. It won’t be long till the Resistance is fully eradicated.” Kylo is met with her scowl as she turns to face him. “Why are you here, Ben? You know damn well that I won’t change my answer.”  
“I don’t know…” he answers her. “What?” she frowns suddenly, not knowing what he meant.  
“I said I don’t know why I’m here—why I’m still chasing after you?” He replies frustratingly.  
“What?”  
“I miss you and I wanted to see you, hoping that you would hate me less, but I guess I know my answer now.”  
“I don’t hate you, Ben,” she says as she carefully approaches him. She takes his hand and gently brushing his bare knuckle with her thump. Her action causes his skin to prick with bumps. “I just can’t join you.”  
“You do realize the next time I see you, I am forced to fight you, right?” he takes her hand and link their fingers together. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”  
“Then let go of the First Order. Join the Resistance and abolish it once and for all! Let go of this all and you and I can establish the new Jedi Order together.”  
Ben let go of their hand. Tears slightly form in his eyes, but he refuses to let them shed in front of her. But Rey refuses to let him go. She suddenly grab him but his collar and pulls the tall man down for a long hard kiss.  
At first Ben is taken back by her sudden action, but slowly he melts into her touches. Ben closes his eyes, his arms wraps around her small waist and pulls her closer to his body. He takes a few steps back till he finds her small bed and he sits down with Rey straddling his lap. Their kisses linger there for a long moment, tongues brushing one another, fighting for dominance. His senses is bombarded by her presence, drowning him in nothing but her taste and her smell. It is almost intoxicating, but he doesn’t mind at all.  
Rey slowly grinds her clothed core against his slight arousal as their kiss continue. Ben growls deep in his chest as he flips them over. Even in a moment like this, Rey is still the one in control. She has always been and always will be the only person in the damn Galaxy that could control his chaotic mind and thought. When he is with her, nothing else seems to matter because she is his star…His warm, and he dares to say it, Rey is and always will be his light. Even if she will be his demise. But to hell with it all. He would rather die under her hands than anyone else. He would be happy to see her on his last breath.  
Both intertwine in each other’s arms before Ben pulls away at the sound of the door knocking. Coming back to his room, Ben could here General Hux calling out for him. “Supreme Leader, is this the right time to speak to you about our next attack against the Resistance?” Ben curses loudly.  
Rey watches him as she reaches up to brush his lips. Ben takes her fingers and gently kisses the tips, one by one apologetically. “I have to go,” he says softly before he places another kiss on her lips.  
“When will I see you again?” she asks breathlessly, her chest rises and falls as she tries to get more air into her lungs.  
“Hopefully not on the battlefield.” And with that Ben cut out their connection. Rey is left breathless on her bed, alone of the island.  
She rakes her hand through her hair as she still feels his warms lips against her skin. Rey covers her face with the back of her hand, not wanting to cry, but tears fall on their own. The intense longing for him is far too strong. She doesn’t want to fight him anymore, but deep in her heart she knows they will forced to kill one other one day. If only she knows that Ben wouldn’t mind at all dying under her hand…If only.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holiday, everyone enjoy!

He hasn’t slept since he last saw her. The dark circle under his eyes are the obvious clues to his state of mind. How long has it been, his mind wanders as he sits quietly in the throne room.The stillness and the silence make it impossible for him to forget her, but the truth is Ben doesn’t want to forget about Rey. Her smile is still engraved in his mind and it doesn’t bother him one bit. It is still slipping here and there to the moment when they kissed, though through their bond, every minutes of it felt very real to both of them. Kylo could still taste her on his tongue, and he wants more.   
His body feels hot whenever he thinks about her, and he a small part of him is ashamed for even thinking that she would easily give herself to him—the monster. Even now, he still feels like a monster for craving her touches and dare to say, he craves her love. He craves every inch of her skin, but he know it damn well that seeing her would mean an all out war.   
Ben slams his fist loudly against the throne, causing the objects around the room to shatter, which follows by a string of curses. Ben buries his face in his hands. How could a girl has so much control over him…How can he allow her to pull a string of him like this?  
“Ben, when we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You’ll turn.” Her words echo inside his head…repeating inside him like a mantra. She is right all along, he thought…If only she would rule by his side, they will be an unstoppable force throughout the Galaxy. If only she shares his vision.   
“Ben…” Rey’s voice snaps him back to the reality. Ben looks up as if he is trying to find her here within the red room. The lack of her presence makes him sigh in disappointment. Ben curls his hand into a fist as he gets up, but her voice is calling to him once more. “Ben…”   
“What do you want, Rey?” he asks softly as he moves to leave the room and heads to his private quarter.   
“Why are you hiding from me?” she asks. He could feel her warm brown eyes staring up at him, her brows drawn together in confusion. Ah Kriff…  
“Do I need a reason to do so?” Images of Rey’s frowning flashes before his eyes, causing the slight pain in his chest. He hates it when he has to lie to her. Mentally cursing himself, Ben pushes pass the throne room door and walks slowly. He is greeted by the upcoming officers and troopers alike, but Ben pays no mind to them as his mind was too occupied by Rey.   
“Don’t be difficult with me, Ben. Tell me what’s wrong?”   
Ben stops in his track, startling the troopers suddenly. “Everything is wrong. Do I need to explain more.”   
“You are mad at me then,” she says it as-a-matter-of-factly.   
“I’m not,” he replies quickly. “I’m irritated…and not of you.” he quickly adds.   
“If I am not the cause of it, then tell me.” Ben sighs. How could he tell her the cause of all this is because of his craving of her? How could he mention it to her that he wants her, he needs her like he needs air without coming off like a pervert. How can he tell her that at night when he couldn’t sleep, he would touch himself while he thinks about her, and how her name fell from his lips when he reaches his release? What would she think of him then?   
“I rather not doing it now,” he mumbles lowly as he punches the code into his private quarter. The hydraulic door swishes open. Ben takes a few step before he senses that something in his room is off.   
Looking up, he is greeted by the familiar smile that has melted his heart too many times to count. Ben’s breath hitched in his throat as he is staring at her gawking. He could faintly hear the door behind him swishes shut. And now the room fills with silent as both of them stares at one another. His mouth fell open as he stares at her. His gaze has never faltered from her.   
“How about now?” she asks him. Ben couldn’t believe himself. He reaches out to touch her hand. He is taking hers in his palm and caressing it. Instinctively, he bring her hand to his lips, kissing and feeling her warm skin for the very first time.   
“You’re here…Real…in person?” HIs voice is trembling as he kisses her knuckle. “How did you get past—“   
“It’s a long story…I just wanted to see you…Perhaps this may be my last attempt for you to join the Resistance?” Ben let go of her hand, but she takes his instead.   
“I misses you, Ben…You shut me off completely, leaving me alone with my own thought. I just wanted to see in person perhaps one last time before everything else goes to hell.”   
“But you shouldn’t be here,” he says as he withdraws his hand away. Rey winces as if he has hit her. “You know how dangerous it is to wander into my territory?”  
“If you care so much, then you shouldn’t shut me out like this,” Rey takes a few step closer till she her body brushes his. She looks longingly up to him. The sigh alone breaks his heart.   
Ben lets out a loud grunt before he cradle her jaw in his large hand. Rey’s breath hitches in her throat as those warm, soft brown eyes flooded her vision. His mouth locks into her with a demanding kiss. They both know they want this, so Rey surrenders herself to him with her lips parted, granting him the access to her mouth.   
His tongue swipes hungrily into her mouth, exploring and tasting wherever he could reach. Rey reacts with a soft lewd sound as he continues to relentless assault. Needs begin to bloom within her. Heat slowly floods at the juncture of her thighs, slowly seeping through the thin fabric of her bottoms. The longing coil inside her womb as the slight ache between her thighs gently throb, begging for the attention.   
Ben pulls away. His tall frame towers over her as he stares into her eyes with such an intensity that she feels naked before him. Both are breathless, yet they seem to take their time to savoring this moment. Ben leans in once more. His lips once again ghosting over her skin, causing her hair to stand on its end as she anticipates for his next move.   
“You should stop me now before I lose whatever control I have left” he says lowly. His voice was hoarse. His breath sends shiver down her spine as she realizes her hands are on his broad chest. “Leave now and never board this ship ever again.”  
“What if I don’t want to,” she says breathlessly as she stands on her tip toes, trying to seek for another kiss. Ben pulls away from her enough that she couldn’t reach him. “Do you know what you are asking of me?”   
“I do,” she replies back. Rey has never been so sure in her life, and for once this is the first time she has ever taken control over what she wants. And in this moment she wants Ben and no one else. “Why else do you think I would brave thousands of your men to come and find you, Ben. You can push me away all you want, but you can’t keep running from the fact you love me. That you want me here.” His jaw tightens. She could see the way his muscles strand beneath his expression.   
“But do you love me?” he asks weakly as he averts his gaze to the floor.   
Rey smiles. “If I don’t love you, why would I come here to find you?”   
For the first time, Rey sees him smile. Ben pulls her in closer in his embrace as his lips crashes into her.  
His fingers fiddle with the hem of her shirt. He is careful, calm and collected despite his earlier intensity when he removes her clothes. His lips found her neck when her top passes over her head, latching on to her pulse point, sucking till the skin bruises. Her eyes flutter at the sensation of his mouth roaming her body, his palm presses into the new found skin. Rey let out an inaudible gasp as she feels his mouth around her sensitive nipple while he palms the other. Rey arches her back, pushing her soft skin against his rough, clothes chest, wanting more of him—just anything to sate the ache between her thigh, but Ben pushes her down with his free hand as he continues his assault on her hard nipple. Rey tangles her hand in his hair, pulling and tucking slightly whenever she feels jolts of pleasure shooting through her.   
Rey whines softly when his mouth leaves her, but her whine turns into a loud gasp as he suddenly pick her up by her buttock and quickly removes her pants before he throws them over his head. Now completely bare before him, Rey suddenly feels nervous. She has never felt so exposed in her life. Sensing that her nervousness, Ben leans in and places a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth before he starts to remove his own clothing.   
One by one, Rey is greeted by his massive, thick frame. Rey instinctively reaching out, grazing his broad chest with her palm. She could feel the Ben tremors beneath her touches. Her hand travels down to his hard abdomen before she slowly makes way to the waist of pants when he suddenly pick her up and lays her down on his massive bed. Her body is trapped beneath his massive frame, her tone legs wrap around his waist. Her arms are around his neck, holding onto him desperately for more contact.   
Ben hard and straining bulge in his pants rubs against her wet nether lips, instilling that familiar unease within her abdomen, causing her to writhe beneath him. His mouth found her neck again, this time latching on her her collarbone, sucking and licking at there skin like a starve man. His kisses her downward, leaving trail of his wet kisses down her body till he reaches the small patches of her nether hair. Rey manages to get some leverage with the support of her arms. She stares down at Ben, face flushes, lips are still swollen from their kisses. Surely he wouldn’t…  
But he would. Rey let out another gasp as she feels his warm, wet tongue swiping on her opening. The slight flick of his tongue around her cunt makes her eyes roll to the back of her head. Never in her life she has felt such an intense pleasure. His tongue laps at her juices almost too lewdly as his fingers dig into her thighs. The darting pleasure causes her hips to jerk forward into his face, just enough for some slight friction. Her hands clenched tightly against the black sheet, just something she hopes to help keep her sanity in check.   
However, her impulses are gone the moment he flicks his tongue around the small bundle of nerves. It’s too much yet she wants more—anything just to get to this tension out of her. She cries softly as her hand finds his dark, lushes hair again. She pulls and tug at the strands as she grinds her hips, rubbing herself against his tantalizing tongue.   
When she feels herself getting closer to that point, Ben quickly withdrawing himself, causing her to whine softly at the lost of contact. Ben is sitting back on his knees beside the bed, chest heaving, slight sweat dampens his forehead, causing his hair to stick to it. His lips and chin are glistened with her juices; his tongue quickly lick away the remnant of what remain of his upper lips.   
Rey realizes her breathing is impossible ragged as she stares down at her lover. “You’re making this hard on me, love,” he says as he gets up, his hands fumbling with the waist of his own pants. Rey couldn’t averts her gaze. She is too curious to see what hidden beneath, though she can guess his size by the shape of his bulge. Still, she couldn’t look away.   
She feels her cheek heated up when she is greeted by the sight of his cock. By all mean she doesn’t know what an average male are supposed to look like, but all she knows is it fit his stature and girth. Rey swallows nervously at the thought of it invading her despite her strong desire. Ben could sense her nervousness that he gently cradle her face in his palm, making her look once more. “Should we stop?” he asks despite knowing it himself that he wouldn’t last if she’s to walk away now. “No…Don’t stop,” she says.   
With this invitation, Ben pushes her back against the soft mattress, he now kneels between her legs. “I’m sorry but this may hurt…” he mumbles softly. Rey watches him carefully as his strokes his cock a couple of time before lining himself at her opening. Her eyes slide shut at the searing pain between her thighs. Even with his warning, she does’t realize the pain could get this intense. He is half way sheath within her, yet she already feels so tight. Ben has to muster all of his control just to stay still, waiting for the pain to pass her. She let out a silent scream as his girth stretches her. Tears dampened her eyes and all Ben can do is to whisper his apology softly in her ears as he kisses away those tears.   
After much of the agonizing minutes pass, Rey urges him to move. At first his movement was slow and careful, but with her heeding words, Ben losses every control his has for her. He recently pounding into her, his powerful hips slaps against her. “You’re so tight…I don’t think I’ll last long,” he pants in between his thrusting as her walls continue to squeeze around his length.   
“Don’t stop, Ben,” she whines softly as her arms wrapped around his neck. Ben quicken his pace. His once quiet room now is now filled with the sounds of their skins slap against each other and the soft, muffling cries of the two lovers. Ben groans louder as he continues to thrust into her. Reaching in between the, he gently rub her sensitive nerve, and not before long Rey let out a soft cry as she finds her releases. Her sex clenches tightly against his cock as Ben continues to pump in and out of her. Unable to endure much longer of her milking of his shaft, Ben reaches his own climax soon after.   
Rey lay limply on bed as Ben tries not to crush her with his weight. He moves to lay beside her. Both lovers stares into each other eyes for a long moment. Eternity seems to pass as Rey slowly smiles at him.   
“So it this better than your dream?” she asks causing Ben to blush red to his ears he opens his mouth to ask her question, but she cuts him off. “You were calling for me in your sleep and I couldn’t help myself,” she giggles as she moves to kiss the tip of his nose. “If you ask me, this is way better than in your dream.”   
“I hope so,” he drawl lazily and pulls her in his arms.   
For once in his life he has finally found his peace. Ben rest his head against her chest as he closes his eyes, wishing that they could spend the rest of their lives like this: no war, no chaos, just them two in each other arms.


End file.
